


Dreaming of Sunsets~ (Levi x Reader)

by Oh_Goddess (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oh_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't hate you, he didn't like you, he didn't love you. Levi just didn't even acknowledge your existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Sunsets~ (Levi x Reader)

_You would expect Levi's hands to be rough from heavy years in the military, but they were as soft and smooth as the lips that attacked your neck. Your eyes fluttered close in bliss, letting your husband press your harder into the mattress. The springs squeaked in protest. Your nightgown was shoved rudely to your hips, hands eager to mark you as his new bride._

_"You may like your new ring, but I prefer to claim you in a different way." He grinned devilishly, pulling up from the rosy hickey on your skin._

_"People are going to see that..." You complained._

_"Good. Don't you dare try to cover it up."_

"Oh Levi~" You murmered, snoring softly.

Mikasa glared at you from across the table, taking another small bite of her bread. She was a very reserved, patient young woman, but she wasn't sure how much more of this she could stand. A smile played on your lips as you snored on, head heavy on your folded arms. You remained unaware as Sasha filched off your breakfast plate.

"(Name)." She shook your shoulder, her piercing eyes burning holes in your forehead.

You merely grumbled and shifted left, continuing your sweet wet dreams of your Captain.

"(Name)?" Mikasa repeated calmly, dipping a pair a twin fingers in her cup and flicking water in your face.

You spluttered, eyelashes fluttering as you woke up.

"Where am I?" You looked around the darkened mess hall.

"Breakfast. You slept through it, again." She put quietly.

"Ah man." You looked at your empty plate, where only trace smears of egg and a few crumbs remained.

"I have you covered." Hange sang, sliding beside you. "One toast, two bacon."

"You're a lifesaver Zoë."

"So," She leaned towards you, the early sunlight glinting off her glasses. "Dreaming about Shorty again?"

"Don't call him that. And my dreams are none of your business." You spoke thickly through a mouthful of breakfast.

"They're my business when you're practically screaming 'Levi screw me' day and night."

"Shut up! Who the hell says I like the Corporal?"

"Don't be mean." She grinned impishly. "I'm just enjoying the irony that he's the only person who hasn't figured it out yet."

You scowled, glancing over at the raven haired object of your affections. He sat with Erwin, but he still somehow seemed to be sitting alone. He was studying a cream colored document, sipping gingerly at some tea. Hange was right and then some. The Corporal wasn't any less or more friendly to you than any other cadet. The man barely looked at you more than once per day and his commentary towards you was either snooty or generic. At least if he hated you it would mean he noticed you.

"C'mon, you get flustered everytime he talks to you, you try to show off every time you're out with your gear, and you almost drown in drool every time you two work out in the same vicinity. But, you actually might have a chance." Hange softened her previous teasing comments. "He's really into girls with your hair color."

"Really?" Your hand flew up to your scalp, as if to feel if you still had said attractive hair.

"Maybe, I guess. I mean, all the girls he's dated have that shade." She offered encouragingly, avoiding the fact he also dumped all of those girls.

Levi and love were not two synonymous L words. Women were easily turned off by the fact he was so blunt, and Levi wasted no time leaving bored girlfriends. You had once spent a little bit of your paycheck down in the village to get a dark red lipstick you had wanted. The following morning, he was quoted in saying "What the fuck happened to your mouth?" Not your proudest moment.

Your eyes trailed over the other boys of the squadrons. Some were too immature, like Connie or Jean. Others were too sweet, like Armin and Marco. And the remainder were fully claimed, Erin protected by his fierce sister Mikasa (Despite his crush on the other titan shifter), and Crista and Ymir had eachother.

Levi, on the other hand, oh, where should you start. He was handsome, obviously. Endless dark eyes and ebony hair. Pale skin, firm muscles, and he was short enough to not be towering over you. Deep, **deep** under a layer of sarcasm and asshole, he was protective and considerate. Not to mention smart.

"I could talk to him, if you really wanted me too." Hange suggested, sipping a cup of sugary coffee she shouldn't be allowed to have.

"You would? Oh thank you!" You threw your arms around her, giving a little squeeze.  
  
"No problem. Love isn't all that hard. Like in Science, If you complete the formula, everything will be fine. I'll be completely cool and subtle, no need to worry."

* * *

 

"Yeah, by the way, (Name) wants your children." Hange tossed a bucket of oats into the horse trough.

"Who the fuck are you blabbering about now?" Levi unearthed a container of saddle polish from his side bag and began cleaning his equipment.

"(Name), (Name) (Last)?  The girl over there."

Levi gave a halfhearted glance across the stables, your form peaking his interest. You looked far younger than him, but that only wet his appetite. Young meant untouched, smooth, excitable. Our Heichou was a bit perverted. Then again, his position in the Corp meant it would be highly frowned upon for the two of you to be together. Hm, secret relationship, forbidden lovers. Could be fun.

"What was that?" Hange smirked, looking pointedly at her comrade.

"What was what?"

" _That._ "

"What?!"

"You gave her an Once Over."

"What the ever living fuck is a Once Over?"

"With a girls figure. You looked her up and down like she was the last woman you were ever gonna see." She laughed, amused by Levi's obtuseness.

"You're losing it, Shitty-glasses."

"Just go and talk to her. She's crazy about you."

"Tch." He rolled his eyes. "She's not worth my time."

Hange pouted as he packed up and headed off. Stubborn little dwarf. He was completely into (Name) and he knew it. He was a lonely old man, he didn't contect to people easily. A girlfriend could soften him up a bit. And maybe getting laid would put him in a better mood. She watched you trail after him like a lost puppy, feeling a pang of guilt. These things had to work themselves out, and she was hoping for the best.

* * *

 

"Why are you following me?" Levi called over his shoulder on the way back to his room.

You had trailed your superior on his journey home, nonchalantly holding a folder Erwin had handed off to you after your stable duty. You wouldn't want to seem creepy, but wasn't it a waste of an opportunity not to keep close to your crush?

"I have some paperwork here, sir, I'm just dropping it off." You nodded politely.

"Well, if you're going to stalk me, I'd rather you stay where I can see you." He motioned.

You joyfully hurried up, acting as his shadow. It was beautiful out. The sun was dipping low in the sky, a warm breeze fluttered through the trees, and the sky was painted carnation pink.

"Sunsets. They're the only nice thing in this shitty cage." He noted, walking by your side.

"They really are gorgeous. I assume they are, I mean. I've never really seen one fully."

He gave you a questioning look.

"The walls. They don't show the horizon, so a lot of us haven't actually seen a sunset. You would be crazy to want to be out there at night."

"I never thought of it that way."

You two walked in silence for a bit, Levi taking more and more notice of little things. The cute shape of your nose and the way your lips parted when you concentrated on the evening scenery.

"I think I'd like to show you your first sunset." Levi stopped walking and turned to you.

"Really? That would be incredible. Could you really get us outside?" Your eyes widened.

"Sure, I'll say we're checking the outer wall for faults or some crap. But there is something I have to do first."

You tilted your head, waiting for him to go on. Instead of explaining, Levi took your chin in between his thumb and forefinger, pulling you forward. His lips were even better than you imagined. And his tongue was great too.

"So," His breath was warm on your lips. "Tomorrow, seven, meet me at the gate."

Your head was cloudy, mouth thick like cotton. If one wanted to, they could knock you over with a feather.

"Are you going to be alright?" He smirked with a bloated ego.

"I think I'm going to be just fine." You grinned in return, pulling him in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Marco is alive and Crista/Ymir is cannon. Just let me have this, it's my fic :P


End file.
